Kodragon
Tiny Dragon Hit Dice: 5d12+5 (37 hp) Initiative: +3 (Dex bonus) Speed: 20 ft., fly 60 ft. (perfect) AC: 15 (+2 size, +3 Dex) Attacks: Bite +5 melee, 2 claws +0 melee Damage: Bite 1d4, claws 1d3 Face/Reach: 2½ ft. by 2½ ft./0 ft. Special Attacks: Breath weapon Special Qualities: Spell-like abilities, dragon, pouch Saves: Fort +5, Ref +7, Will +5 Abilities: Str 10, Dex 17, Con 12, Int 16, Wis 13, Cha 13 Skills: Diplomacy +6, Escape Artist +8, Gather Information +6, Knowledge (any three) +8, Scry +5, Spot +6, Tumble +11 Feats: Dodge Climate/Terrain: Temperate and warm land and underground Organisation: Solitary or brood (1 adult female and 1 child) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: None Alignment: Often neutral good Advancement: 6 to 10 HD (Tiny); 11 to 15 HD (Small) Kodragons are extremely rare and unusual creatures that serve as emissaries, historians and sages for extraplanar beings like the Astral Dragon. They are talkative beings and meticulous record-keepers, although their curiosity often gets them into trouble. The kodragon is shaped like a tiny dragon, with four spindly legs, a long sinuous neck, pointed tail, and bare, leathery wings. It is covered in a fine grey fur, a cat-like face with large, luminous black eyes, and fore claws that feature opposable thumbs. Kodragons have a delicate, musky odour, distinctive and unlike that of any mammal. Kodragons speak in light, hissing voices that sound like those of children, and understand Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, and many human languages. Combat Kodragons avoid combat whenever possible, fighting only when cornered or extremely angry. Usually, a threatened kodragon will simply teleport out of harm’s way; otherwise, they execute tumbling maneuvers in the air, attempting to flank opponents and fighting defensively (-4 penalty on all attacks and +3 dodge bonus to AC). Breath Weapon (Su): A kodragon has two types of breath weapon, both of which are 20-ft. cones of gas (Reflex save negates, DC 13). Using a breath weapon is a standard action. Once a kodragon breathes, it can’t breathe again until 1d4 rounds later. The first breath weapon reduces those caught in it to 5% of their original size. This is similar, but not identical, to the reduce spell (page 243 of the Player’s Handbook), and can be countered by or used to counter enlarge. An affected creature’s Strength score suffers an enlargement penalty of -10, to a minimum score of 1. The creature’s height is reduced to 0.05, and its weight is reduced to 0.01 of the original measure. The kodragon’s second breath weapon cancels the effect of any kodragon’s shrinking gas. Spell-like Abilities: At will - plane shift, teleport without error. These abilities can only be used on willing targets; otherwise, they are as the spells cast by a 14th-level sorcerer. Pouch (Su): A kodragon has a pouch on its stomach like that of a marsupial; the female uses this to raise infant kodragons, which are born live. At other times, this pouch is used to store a special clay tablet and stylus, on which are recorded whatever the kodragon thinks is important. The pouch holds far more than its size would indicate, operating like a bag of holding (bag I) Dragon: Immune to sleep and paralysis effects; darkvision 60 ft. and low-light vision. Category:Dragons